7th Grade Princess
by AlyParker407
Summary: A war between two alphas. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The 7th Grade Prince and Princess is...**

**Neptune Middle School **(Home of The Seahawks) are having their annual Valentine's Day Dance (or VDD). It's 6th to 8th grade here at NMS. And every year at VDD, there is a 7th Prince and Princess and a 8th grade King and Queen. Principal Mohen always says it's just a little contest. No one get's hurts. It's not a popularity contest..yadda, yadda, yadda. But _it is._ That's why Natalie Reyes has it in the bag, right? WRONG. Just a couple of weeks before the big day, a new girl comes. She is just as beautiful as Natalie, and the new girl's BFFs are with her, too. And Natalie and this new girl so want to win 7th Grade Princess. No matter what it takes.

**Meet the Girls Who Rule NMS**

**Natalie Reyes. **Has it all. Smooth, shiny and beautiful straight light brown hair, mint green eyes, butter-scotch colored skin, Dentyne Ice smile, and a great body (B34s). All natural. And, she is only in _7th Grade._ She is the powerful alpha of the school. **KiKi Chan,** has been her BFF for five years. Kiki is a very,very pretty asian girl. Super straight, glossy pitch-black hair, amber eyes and full, naturally red lips. And finally, **Ashley Hoffmen, **Natalie's BFF for 2 years and Kiki's for one year. Honey blonde waves that reach her mid-back, innocent midnight blue eyes and a sassy attitude.

**Now, Meet the New Girls**

**Jaylin Smith.** Also has it all. Glossy, wavy and dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, cute ski-slope noce and a B34, too. **Alexie Brown**, has been Jaylin's very pretty BFF for six years. Has impossible glossy and shiny brown-ish red hair, the cutest freckles, jade-colored eyes and a great smile, just enough to make any boy melt. And finally, **Aaliyah Madison, **shiny and soft raven-colored curly-ish hair, medium-brown skin, natural blue-gray eyes, cuper-clear skin, whitest smile and kick-butt dance moves. Aaliyah can _so _serve you.

**Now, **who will win NMS students' hearts? Natalie and her clique or Jaylin and her clique? You'll see.

**  
AN: I am looking for at least 4 reviews. And in those reviews I WANT you to tell/suggest me who should win. Kay? Mkay. Please, R&R!!!**

--------------Aly(: 


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie Reyes adjusted the silver belt on her waist. It was matching perfectly with her navy blue Ella Moss mini dress that had a tight, plain, white DKNY shirt under it. Natalie's butt looked 10 times perkier in her new, dark-wash Lucky skinny jeans. And, her feet looked fabulous in a pair of white Fendi flats. Her light brown hair was wavy-ish and her makeup was absolutely 100 perfect. She texted her driver, George to come pick her up. After it was confirmed. she flipped her glossy hair and went to the limo, waiting for her.

Kiki Chan slid the deliciously, soft silk, red and black Kimono dress on. The dress went down to an inch above her knees. She wore red strappy heels and her shiny, black hair was in a bun. Held up in black chop-sticks. She looked gorgeous. Her little brother, Chao, went into her room.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He said. "It's only five minutes until school starts".

"Tough," Kiki turned to face him. "Well, go on and change. Chop-Chop. And stop bothering me. Will ya?" Kiki snapped. Her little brothered sulked out of her room and quickly changed. Kiki smoothed out her already-smoothed dress and grabbed her $567 Gucci purse. Kiki roughly tapped Chao on his head.

"Ouch" He yelped.

"Come on. Let's go" Kiki grabbed him by the ear, while he was still put his left shoe on. She immediately let go when her beautiful mom, Jackie, faced her.

"Okay, Kiki and Chao. It's time to go" thier mom said. She gave the a peck on a cheek, and off they went.

Ashley Hoffman woke up. She saw the time. It was **_7:46!!!!_** School starts at 8:00. She had to get ready. Quick. She slid on her favorite Chloe jeans, grabbed a purple L.A.M.B henley and a Miss Sixty satin white cami. She put everything in a matter of seconds. **_7:49._** She brushed her blonde hair and grabbed her black L'oreal eyeliner and her mascara. In 50 seconds, she was done with her makeup. It looked very good. Almost perfect. She brushed her teeth. She checked her full-size mirror. She look very, very pretty. She brushed her hair a couple times more, grabbed her white Prada hobo bag and she was ready. **_7:52. _**  
She went downstairs and went outside. She saw her mom beeping the horn in thier silver Porshe.

"Ashley Olivia Hoffman!" Her mom, Kelly, exclaimed as she started the car engine and backed up in thier long driveway. "You're lucky we only live 5 minutes away from the school. The time is already 7:53" Her mom scolded.

"Sorry, mom. I guess I didn't hear my alarm go off or something" Ashley opened her eyes for 34 seconds straight, so her eyes got get itchy and get watery. She looked straight into her mom's light brown eyes. She inherited her navy blue eyes from her father, Tony. As soon as her mom saw the glassy, watery look in her 12 year old daughter's eyes, she instantly softened.

"Just don't let it happen again. Kay, sweetie?" she said softly.

Ashley fake sniffled. "Okay, mommy" Ashley said, in a sweet tone. Her mom lovingly rubbed her back.

"Look, it's only 7:58 and we're here. Guess we beat time this time. Huh, Ash?" Her mom said, trying to be cool. Ashley gave a teeny, tiny eyeroll. Then smiled at her mom.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything mom. Love ya" She grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"Love ya too, hon" her mom smiled. Ashley smiled back and closed the door. She saw her two BFFs, Natalie and Kiki by the bike rack. She waved to them and they waved right back. She jogged toward them.

"Hey, chicks" Ashley smiled.

"Hey, Ashley" Natalie and Kiki said in unison.

"Guess what?" Natalie asked. Both girls shrugged.

"Three new girls are coming. Couldn't get thier last names, but I know thier first. Jaylin, Alexie and Aaliyah" Natalie said.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked.

"She has her ways" Kiki winked. Ashley and Natalie cracked up. Then suddenly, as if the whole world turned into slow-mow, three gorgeous girls walked towards them. A very beautiful girl with glossy, dark brown hair, striking blue eyes and was wearing a frayed, dark-wash Juicy mini skirt, a satin red Lucky halter and flat black leather Gucci boots. To the right of her was a gorgeous girl with brownish-red-ish hair. She had cute freckles and jade-colored eyes. She wore light wash True Religion skinny jeans, a black DKNY tube top with a white Valentino halter underneath. And finally, to the left of the gorgeous brunette was a very, very pretty medium-brown colored skin girl. She wore white Da-Nang cargos, a satin brown halter top,a dark brown belt and dark brown suede flats. All of them were beautiful and gorgeous. Finally, they arrived right in front of Natalie, Kiki and Ashley.

"Hi, I'm Jaylin" the beautiful brunette said.

"I'm Alexie" the other girl said,

"And I'm Aaliyah" the pretty black girl said.

"Well, I'm Ashley" Ashley tapped her upper chest. "This is Kiki" Ashley pointed to Kiki. "And this is Natalie" Ashley pointed to Natalie.

"Nice to meet you girls" Alexie said.

"Nice to meet you, too" Kiki gave a eye roll. Natalie snickered. Ashley finally caught on and began to snicker, too. Jaylin and her girls caught on, too. They were being made fun of.

"Alright. This is NMS. Go to the office and show them your ID card. They'll give you you're schedule and since you're newbies, you'll be excused of being late" Natalie explained snobbishly.

"What?" Jaylin said. Alexie and Aaliyah snickered.

"I said, that you have to show th-"

"Ever" Jaylin interuppeted.Alexie and Aaliyah giggled and high-fived Jayin, who was smirking with pride.

"I think we know what to do. We didn't ask you in the first place, anyway" Jaylin said nastily.

"Well, excuse Jaylin for wanting to help you girls" Kiki sneered.

"But did we ask for it?" Jaylin asked. Silence. "That's what I thought. Come on, girls" Jaylin snapped her fingers twice and sturtted away. The bell rang. Leaving Natalie, Kiki and Ashley feeling stupid. Plus, 850 other students crowding around them, trying to get to Homeroom, didn't help them out very much either. Some frizzy-haired girl knocked into Kiki and made her drop her purse. Then a husky guy ran into Ashley and Natalie. When rush hour was over, they saw from afar, Jaylin, Alexie and Aaliyah all getting compliments on their clothes and hair. Where was _thier_ compliments?She saw Jaylin strut foward, Alexie on her left. Aaliyah on her right. Jaylin smirked evilly at Natalie and waved each little manicured finger. Then blew a kiss, like she knew she was 10 times better.

_It's On, Bitch.  
_****

AN: Do you like it? PLEASE, R&R!!!!

------------Aly(:


End file.
